tobi x deidara
by madaraXdeidara
Summary: aqui les dejo una historia de deidara y tobi espero que les guste


Camila flores rebolledo

Esta historia no esta permitido leer hasta los 13 años para riba, o puede estar acompañada por un adulto

La historia paso en vida real. Los nombres de las personas fueron cambiados por derechos de autor

Comenten después de haberlo leído

Personajes:

Aliana: mama de Fran y carmi

Julian: papa de Fran y carmi

Fran: hermana de carmi

Carmi: (personaje principal) hija de aliana y Julian

**30/05/2012**

Había una casa llamada la casa maldita, la razón que la llama a si es porque en esa casa murió una familia. Nadie supo el motivo de esa muerte pero dicen la gente que su hijo Matías los mato, el tomo un hacha y los descuartizo mientras dormían, después él se ahorco, enteraron al niño Matías con sus madres, un día en jalo güin en el cementerio escucharon un grito fuerte que asta las personas lo colleron. La mitad de las gentes fueron haber que paso y al ver la tumba se espantaron la tumba del niño estaba abierta y adentro no estaba Matías, desde hay las gente han vivido con temor porque todas las noches la casa de la familia del niño Matías se veía una luz y unos ruidos fuertes Nadia compro esa casa hasta ahora.

En 1990 de septiembre, una familia compro la casa, que queda en linares la casa quedaba en villa pablo Neruda Humberto casa nuevo 368. Ellos no sabían nada sobre esa casa, era una mujer de 33 años que se llama aliana. Y su esposo Julián, y sus 2 hijas Fran y carmi, Fran era la mayor de 16 años y carmi de 13 años, a mudarse a su nueva casa carmi estaba emocionada de por fin tener su propia pieza y ya no aguantar las arrogancia de su hermana, al llegar a la casa carmi entro inmediato haber su pieza, su pieza era grande y hermosos el color pero a carmi no le gusta porque era de color de hombre (ya que esa pieza era del niño Matías). Al ver mas cerca la pieza vio unos rasguñes en la pared, era como que alguien lo avía rajuñados. Mama dijo carmi, aliana fue inmediato para arriba, carmi pregunta ¿Qué son estos rasguños?, a no importa eso, además por eso esta barato la casa, dijo Aliana, Apuesto que mi hermana no tiene estos rasguños, furiosamente lo dijo, ya vasta no seas picota carmi, dijo aliana, apuesto que a mi hermana se les va a perder sus pantalones favoritos o sus sostenes favoritos que nunca se los saca, dijo enojada carmi, a la noche carmi estaba viendo tele hasta que su hermana Fran entro con su novio José a ver tele, carmi déjame ver tele aquí, que las otras están ocupada, dijo Fran , que, no lárgate yo estoy viendo tele, carmi dijo, entonces Fran la echo de su propia pieza, oye ¿donde dormiré?, pregunto carmi, en mi pieza, contesto Fran, que, no tu pieza vuele a gases que te tiraste, chancha, dijo carmi, cuando terminaron de ver la película carmi se fue a su pieza, al dormir sentía como que alguien estaba caminando en las escaleras . Eran unos pasos, carmi esta asustada porque estaba sola en la casa, pero ella era valiente y fue a la escalera, caminando despacio y con temor, de pronto como que algo la agarro de los pies y la empezó a tirar desde la escalera por suerte pudo a sujetarse de la escalera, y se paro rápido y se fue para su pieza se tapo con su sabana. Estuvo todo el rato tapada asta que llego su mama y su papa y Fran, carmi se puso feliz pero aun con temor, mami algo raro pasa aquí alguien me tiro de los pies pero no avía nadie, dijo carmi,

Ves mama telo advertí tienes que llevarla a una escuela especial, dijo Fran, cállate es enserio lo que digo, dijo carmi enojada, ya vasta no esta bueno tu broma carmi, dijo aliana, pero es verdad, carmi dijo, ya vallan a su pieza las dos, aliana dijo, carmi se fue a su pieza enojada y asustada, no pudo dormir en toda la noche carmi, al levantarse carmi aun se preguntaba esa noche, aliana entro a su pieza y le dijo , hija no te preocupes sé que estas molesta por cambiarte de casa pero no te preocupes porque todo cambiara, cariñosamente lo dijo, salió lentamente de su habitación y serrando lentamente la puerta y de pronto carmi escucha a su mama en el patio de la ventana, carmi se puso atemorizada se pregunta asustada ¿Quién era ella se parresia a su mama pero su mama estaba afuera en el patio? ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?, carmi termino de vestirse y salió de la casa con su hermana para la escuela. Estaba caminando con Fran en la carretera donde pasan muchos autos y le dice, hermana tu me crees, en la noche cuando me agarraron de los pies, Fran contesta, claro, carmi se puso feliz, claro que te estas volviendo loca, dijo Fran, esto no es chiste, dijo furiosamente carmi, mira niña sé que soy la única normal de la familia como tu eres una fenómena mocosa, carmi furiosamente la empujo donde pasaban los autos, Fran se tropezó y choco con un auto la sangre salto por todas partes y pasando las ruedas por enzima de Fran la aplasto toda la cabeza se le rompió pasaron como 3 autos enzima de ella y dos autos chocaron, mientras carmi miraba emocionada como su hermana se detorsión, hasta que termino el choque Fran estaba tirada toda molida por los golpes, carmi no Asia nada se quedo hay mirando a su hermana las gentes corriendo y los bebes lloraban, un caballero llamo a las ambulancia, pasaron 5 horas carmi estaba en el hospital sentada, aliana entro y le pregunto a carmi, donde esta, donde esta Fran, aliana agitándola para que reaccionara pero carmi no dijo ni una palabra, hasta que aliana vio a un doctor y le pregunto como estaba su hija, el doctor lo sentía pero no sobrevivió, aliana lloraba como que si el mundo se acabara, carmi no soltó ni una lagrima.

Han pasado 1 mes aliana tenia todo listo para el funeral, carmi se vestía lentamente con una ropa negra, aliana abrió un poco la puerta de carmi, y la miraba con temor, carmi dio vuelta la cabeza lentamente para verla y le sonrío a su madre. Aliana se preguntaba, desde que murió Fran carmi no ha sido la misma tiene una mirada que da miedo, aliana le sonrío a carmi, aliana y carmi y Julián van al funeral de Fran, se sentaron en el primer asiento de la iglesia aliana y Julián lloraban menos carmi, cuando todos se estaban saliendo, carmi le dijo una rosa negra en su tumba, y izo una sonrisa, al llegar a casa el novio de Fran estaba en un asiento también triste de la muerte de Fran, carmi estaba enojada porque lo detesta a el pensó que si su hermana moría no vendría nunca mas, aliana salió a comprar pan al líder y su papa fue a trabajar, José se quedo solo con carmi, carmi estaba en su pieza planeando algo, José estaba metido en el computador, 1 ora José fue al baño que quedaba arriba, al terminar paso al lado de la pieza de carmi , escucho como si estuviera ablando con alguien, abrió la puerta un poco y vio a un niño sentado en el suelo que era Matías y carmi estaba en su cama, José se preguntaba que Asia ese niño hay, carmi miro al José en la puerta y el niño también, José se asusto y bajo rápido para abajo Matías y presto a carmi un hacha, bajo rápido carmi, José fue afuera al patio y carmi lo siguió, en el patio avía una casita chica y toda rota avía, avía como unos clavos filosos y grandes clavado en la pared y unas cuerdas colgadas, José se escondió por hay, carmi lo siguió hasta que perdió su rastro quedo hasta la casita chica, carmi caminaba lentamente para ver donde estaba, José vio a carmi con un hacha y se asusto, José pensó atacarla pero una cuerda lo agarro en el cuello carmi lo pillo, el José se movía tanto que carmi le corto la soga y el José se tropezó y se callo por atrás y se entero puros clavos por la espalda desde la cabeza asta la cadera se entero los clavos sangraba tanto , y la casa se rompió y se callo, carmi riéndose, fue a la casa y escondió el hacha en su dormitorio, carmi llamo a su mama diciéndole lo sucedido, se lo conto triste mente, lo llevaron al hospital ,los policías explicaron que fue una asiente la muerte, que el José estaba jugando en la casa y se enredó con el cordel y lo corto y se callo por atrás y rompiendo la casa, aliana y carmi fueron a la casa y Julián estaba trabajando, carmi se estaba columpiando , y aliana estaba asiendo el aseo, entro a la pieza de carmi y encontrando el hacha que Matías le dio aliana se preguntaba ¿Qué Asia esto aquí?, mirando el hacha y carmi estaba en la atrás de aliana, aliana dio la vuelta y se asusto al verla, se quedo muda, eso lo encontré hay cuando llegamos a la casa, dijo carmi, lo pondré en un lugar seguro, dijo con temor aliana, se fue de la pieza con el hacha, y carmi mirándola, al morsar ,dijo aliana, le dio brócoli de almuerzo, carmi se enojo y se fue para su pieza, aliana en 5 minutos fue a verla y la escucho ablando con alguien, abrió toda la puerta y no avía nadie solo carmi, ¿que pasa mami?, le pregunto carmi, nada, dijo aliana, en la noche aliana estaba asustada no podía pensar, tenia miedo , estaba en el sofá durmiendo, y carmi viene corriendo y le corta la cabeza, hahaahah.. Pero solo era un sueño y carmi estaba detrás de ella, ¿Qué pasa mama? Pregunto carmi, nada tuve un sueño malo, contesto aliana, carmi se fue a su pieza, aliana estaba decidida a matarla, fue a la pieza de carmi y ella estaba durmiendo toda tapada con la sabana, aliana saco una cabecera y camino lentamente donde carmi, la destapo y carmi estaba despierta, mama esta muy rara hoy, dijo carmi, no, nada es que pensé que necesitarías una cabecera, dijo aliana, le sonrió a carmi y carmi también, sabes mama vi una película que una hija mata a su madre, es emocionante, dijo carmi, hay que bueno ahora duerme, dijo aliana, aliana bajo a ir a buscar un cuchillo grande y carmi fue a buscar su hacha que Matías le dio, el hacha estaba en el sótano, aliana escucho un ruido y era el sótano que carmi estaba buscando su hacha, aliana fue para abajo, bajando lentamente, escucho otro ruido, tenia mucho miedo, el sótano estaba oscuro, aliana trato de prender la luz pero no prendían, carmi lo avía cortado, bajo hasta abajo y vio a carmi con el hacha, aliana se asusto y corío Asia arriba

Y carmi le agarro los pies y la tiraba Asia abajo, aliana se a sujetaba con fuerza y agarro un palo y le pego con todas sus fuerza que le rompió la cabeza a carmi, y aliana corío para arriba, se fue a la cocina, y carmi siguió persiguiéndola, aliana agarro otra cuchilla, y se escondió, carmi fue a la cocina y aliana se paro y le corto la cara y le coro la cabeza, aliana se asusto lo que avía echo estaba mal, se agallo se sentó al lado del cuerpo de carmi , aliana estaba pensando que iba decirle ala policía y se empezó a reír sin sentido y Matías se apareció atrás de aliana y le agarro la boca, una mano en la parte de abajo y la otra le agarro la parte de arriba, y se lo abrió fuerte y le corto la boca se la dejo abierta, Julian llego a la casa y encontró sangre por todas partes, y vio a aliana y a carmi tiradas y muertas , Julián se puso triste y empezó a llorar,

Fin Julian murió misteriosamente


End file.
